La vie d'une nouvelle sorcière
by Rosalia AUBRY
Summary: Anita était une petite fille triste, seule et incomprise. Un jour, elle découvrit une heureuse et en même temps triste nouvelle. Sa vie changea.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, je suis nouvelle sur ce site et c'est ma première histoire. Les commentaires constructifs positifs et négatifs sont accepté avec grand plaisir, j'ai envie de m'améliorer donc pour ceux qui vont lire s'il vous plaît dîtes moi ce qu'il faut que je change ou que j'améliore. Je vous souhaite, j'espère, une bonne lecture.

Disclaimer: Les personnages et les livres Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling et j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Petite précision j'emprunte le monde de la magie mais peut être à part les professeurs, vous ne retrouverez aucun personnage de Harry Potter.

* * *

 _Prologue:_

Une nuit d'été à Londres dans une maison grande mais modeste, vivaient deux jeunes filles et un couple. Une des deux jeunes filles était assise au rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre à l'étage. Elle admirait le ciel d'un beau bleu foncé parsemé de petites étoiles blanches scintillantes. Cette jeune fille se prénommait Anita. Elle pensait à comment sa vie avait changé depuis son anniversaire. Elle était heureuse et se sentait enfin à sa place dans ce vaste monde. Elle n'a jamais réussi à s'intégrer dans son école, elle n'avait pas d'ami et paraissait étrange au yeux des autres à cause de ces évènements bizarre qui se passaient autour d'elle. Depuis que cet hiboux avait déposer une lettre dans la salle à manger, sa vie avait changé pour le mieux et elle espérait que ça continuerait. Un bâillement, provenant d'elle, la sorti de ses pensées. Se sentant fatiguée, elle se leva et s'installa dans son lit deux places, drapé de draps rouge, et s'endormit en pansant à demain qui allait être, elle espérait, un merveilleux jour d'une longue série.

* * *

J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu et dîtes moi si vous voulez la suite. Merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonsoir, je vous poste le chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Et désolé pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe.

J'aimerai m'améliorer et savoir si vous aimez ce que j'écris, s'il faut que je change des choses et si je ne fais pas fausse route pour pouvoir écrire la suite. C'est pour ça que j'aimerai avoir vos avis par reviews ou MP.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf mes personnages, la trame et j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 :_

Anita revenait de l'école, encore une fois à part sa sœur jumelle Analissa, personne ne lui avait parlé. Elle en avait l'habitude de la solitude mais ça faisait toujours mal quand les autres élèves l'ignoraient. Elle entra dans sa maison et rangea son manteau et ses chaussures dans le placard de l'entrée. Elle déposa son sac au pied de l'escalier, à droite de la porte d'entrée, qui menait à l'étage. Les murs étaient d'un bleu ciel, décoré de photos de famille. L'escalier en colimaçon était d'un blanc/gris rappelant les nuages. Ses parents aimaient beaucoup le bleu quelque soit la teinte, ce qui se faisait ressentir dans la décoration. Anita emprunta un long couloir. Il y avait 2 portes de chaque côté, la première à droite donnait sur un bureau composé de deux grand bureaux verts et d'une bibliothèque blanche. En face du bureau il y avait le salon. Les murs étaient bleu nuit, le sol était du carrelage blanc, un buffet blanc était installé dans un coin de la pièce, en face se trouvaient une petite table et quatre chaises. De l'autre côté de la pièce deux plantes vertes encadraient une télé blanche posé sur un meuble TV noir. Devant se trouvaient une table basse de la même teinte que les murs ainsi qu'un grand canapé bleu ciel qui contrastait avec les autres couleurs du mobilier. A côté du salon se trouvait la salle à manger. Une table pouvant accueillir 10 personne ainsi que quatre chaises, les autres se trouvant dans l'abri au fond du jardin, composaient le mobilier. Des photos et des tableaux de paysage étaient accrochés au mur. Anita entra dans la dernière pièce: la cuisine. Elle était moderne et sur le thème de la mer. Une petite table se trouvait dans un coin. Elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et pris une compote ainsi qu'un paquet de gâteau dans un placard. Elle emporta son sac et monta dans les escaliers. Elle entra dans sa chambre, s'installa et mangea en faisant ses devoirs. Contre le mur de droite un lit double de couleur violette était entouré de deux table de nuit rose pale avec des lampes blanche ainsi qu'une photo d'elle et Analissa et une autre avec ses parent et sa jumelle. Sur celui d'en face, une bibliothèque et une armoire blanches, et sur celui de gauche, un pouf violet foncé ainsi qu'une petite table avec une chaise.

Après une demi-heure, Anita eu fini ses devoirs, elle rangea ses affaires et descendit dans la cuisine, jeta les emballages de son goûter. Elle alla voir sa jumelle qui était dans le salon. Anita s'assit à côté d'elle dans le canapé et commença une conversation :

\- Ta journée c'est bien passé?

\- Oui même si la maîtresse m'a encore donné des lignes pour bavardage ! s'exclama Analissa exaspérée.

\- Tu devrais te calmer, lui conseilla Anita. Les parents vont finir par être convoqués et je ne pense pas qu'ils vont appréciés.

\- Je sais bien mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et toi? Ta journée?

\- Je suis allée à la bibliothèque et comme d'habitude les autres m'ont ignoré.

Anita affichait un air triste. Sa jumelle l'a prise dans ses bras et lui a dit :

\- Ne sois pas si triste. Ce sont tous des imbéciles si ils ne se rendent pas compte que tu es une fille génial. Et puis moi je suis là.

Analissa lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir des amis alors que sa sœur non. Anita lui rendit son sourire et la remercia :

\- Merci, tu es une sœur génial.

Elles entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrirent et se refermer. Leurs parents venaient de rentrer. Elles se précipitèrent dans l'entrée et les accueillirent avec des câlins et des bisous. Elles avaient toujours eu une forte relation avec leurs parents.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine fois !


End file.
